


it's my candy store

by angiie_yonaga



Category: Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gay, Non Despair, Polyamory, danganronpa - Freeform, heathers: the musical, idk what else to put, love me pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angiie_yonaga/pseuds/angiie_yonaga
Summary: somehow oowada has convinced his boyfriends, ishimaru and fujisaki to sing candy store with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> somehow oowada has convinced his boyfriends, ishimaru and fujisaki to sing candy store with him.

"W-Wait,, you want us to,, perform that with you?" While Fujisaki was not strange to Oowada's love of Heathers, this was the first he had been asked to perform something with him, much less that song.

And did their other partner, the rule abiding prefect, Ishimaru stand for this?

Of course not!

"Kyoudai, while I adore you very much,. this is simply too inappropriate!" He crossed his arms and gave the taller male a stern look.

The biker just nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I knew you'd say that. Worth a shot I guess."

While it was difficult to say whether he was faking it or not, Fujisaki and Ishimaru felt their hearts melt, and simply gave each other a look before Ishimaru spoke once more.

"Of course, if it were just in the comfort of our home,,," "Then w-we'd love t-to!"

And what better than them agreeing? The fact that Fujisaki completed Ishimaru's statement!

It was music to Oowada's ears, and he immediately looked up, and big grin on his face.

"Perfect! So, I assume I'll be Heather Chandler?"

The other two immediately nodded, neither of them having the tough demeanor the main Heather had.

Fujisaki timidly raised his hand. "Um,, I could b-be Heather McNamara,,,"

Ishimaru nodded, then immediately took a step back, shocked.

"That would make me,,, Heather Duke?"

"Yes,,, B-But,, we know you don't particularly like having the spotlight,,,"

Here they were, finishing each others sentences.

"And Duke doesn't have too many parts 'f her own,,"

Ishimaru gave in once he saw the pleading looks on both his boyfriend's faces.

"Alright."

 

About a week later, they were in full costume.

But, none of them were embarrassed about it.

They sang, they danced, they had fun!

 

And afterwards, they cuddled on their couch, watching the full performance, all the while thinking they did much better singing it.


End file.
